


Faking It

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Sappy Ending, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: “Androids are not capable of experiencing sexual pleasure,” he said slowly.  “We were created to give pleasure to humans, not to experience it ourselves.  However,” an idea took hold of him, “we are extremely good at simulating sexual response.”





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag this.

Hank reached out and touched him, drawing his fingers lightly over the skin of Conner's midsection. "Does this even do anything for you?" he whispered. "Can you feel it?"

Connor considered his answer for a moment. "I can sense temperature and pressure," he said. "My sensors in particular can provide even more information. But as far as sensation - no."

Hank sighed and reached down, cradling Connor's penis lightly. "And this?" he said softly. "Can you feel anything here?"

He wasn't sure what answer Hank was looking for. "Androids are not capable of experiencing sexual pleasure," he said slowly. "We were created to give pleasure to humans, not to experience it ourselves. However," an idea took hold of him, "we are extremely good at simulating sexual response."

Hank frowned at him. "You mean you're really good at faking it."

"Essentially, yes," said Connor. He tilted his head to one side and looked at Hank out of the corner of his eye. "We can be _very_ convincing," he smiled slightly, teasing.

Hank blinked disbelievingly. "Connor," he said, "are you saying you would _want_ to fake it?"

Settling back against the pillow, Connor let his smile widen a little. "What do you think, Hank?" He arched his back a little, a liquid movement. "Shall I put on a show for you?"

"I don't know," said Hank cautiously. "It wouldn't be...degrading for you?"

Shaking his head, Connor said, "Think of it like a roleplay. Humans frequently use roleplay to make sex more exciting. Popular scenarios include nurse and patient, teacher and student, cop and citizen-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" yelped Hank. He hesitated and took a breath. "I just...I don't know. I guess we can try."

Connor let his eyes sink nearly closed. He could still see Hank, but Hank wouldn't know that. Reaching down, Connor ran his own fingers lightly over his penis. He sighed, a breath of air that brushed over his skin.

He let his penis twitch and harden, just slightly. Hank's eyes were widening.

"Hank," said Connor, his voice low and pleading, "Hank, please touch me."

"Jesus," whispered Hank. He reached out with a shaking hand and skated his fingers down the center of Connor's chest. Connor smiled and arched, pushing into the touch. Hank's breath caught. "Oh fuck," he breathed.

"More," said Connor, making his voice a little hoarse.

Hank scratched his nails across Connor's chest and pinched one nipple between his fingertips. Connor's body jerked, his penis twitching again and hardening a little more.

It was a simple matter to adjust the shade of his bioskin, to concentrate color in certain areas, letting it spill down his chest and make his penis dark and rosy, and the response was more than worth it. "You're flushed," said Hank wonderingly. "You're flushed _red_."

Slowly, Hank leaned over and kissed him.

Information surged into him. Connor let it flow past, storing it for later rather than interrupt the subroutine to analyze it now. Already he'd achieved gratifying results.

Lifting his hand, Connor cupped the back of Hank's head, sinking his fingers into the man's thick hair and brushing them along his scalp. They'd kissed before, and Connor was used to the slide and push of tongues, but this time he went a step further. He made small, hungry sounds, shifting and writhing beneath Hank's body. Hank's heartbeat was accelerating most satisfyingly. Usually he didn't get this aroused until much further in the process, especially when he'd already come once.

With a growl, Hank moved to his neck, kissing and nipping at it. Connor gasped and arched up into him, allowing his penis to harden even further, but not quite fully. Not yet. "Hank," he begged, " _Touch me_."

"God," gasped Hank, and let his hand trail down to Connor's erection, wrapping around it and squeezing. Connor jerked and finally let himself grow fully hard, initiating the subroutine to leak pre-ejeculate.

Hank _moaned_. "God, Connor," he said, panting. "I just, you're beautiful like this."

"Hank," said Connor, "Don't stop, please-"

His hand moved faster. "I've got you," he said. Connor estimated Hank's arousal was up to 65%, which was remarkable given all the other factors.

"I want-" Connor threw his head back with a small cry, "Hank, I want-"

"What do you want, Connor? Anything," said Hank reverently.

"I want you to fuck me," said Connor.

They'd only ever done blow jobs. Hank had seemed hesitant the first time Connor had suggested that he might want to fuck him, and Connor hadn't wanted to push, unsure as to the exact source of Hank's nervousness.

There was hardly any nervousness now, just Hank swallowing hard and saying, "Yeah, yeah, okay." Connor bent his knees, spreading his legs and planting his feet. Hank bit his lip. "I don't have any, um-"

"Don't need it," said Connor. "Do it, Hank. I want - I need you inside me, please-"

"Jesus fucking Christ," said Hank. He fumbled his way between Connor's thighs and, after one moment of awkwardness, slung one of Connor's knees over his shoulder. Connor adjusted himself to hold up at the odd angle, arching his spine and locking it into place. "Is this, is it really okay, Connor?"

"Hank, _please_ ," begged Connor. "I need you. Please, please, _please_ -"

With a full-body shudder, Hank pressed forward. Connor shifted slightly, lining them up. Hank slid in all the way and stilled, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed. "So tight," he whispered. "I've never…"

Connor let him have a moment to regain his composure. When he judged that the other man wasn't in danger of coming to orgasm immediately, he said, "Fuck me, Hank," his voice harsh.

Hank's eyes snapped open. Connor let his own lips part, let his eyes go half-lidded, let the bioskin of his face flush even redder.

"Do it," he whispered. "I want it. I want you. Please, Hank."

With a groan, Hank began to move. In this position, his back and knees would be starting to ache soon, but Connor didn't want to stop what they were doing.

"Next time," he said, "I'm going to ride you. I'm going to get on top of your thick cock and fuck myself on it," he said.

Hank's arousal was at 75% and rising fast. Connor knew that the longer he could draw it out, the better the orgasm. But this would be Hank's second of the night, and tomorrow was a work day. He should wrap it up soon.

Clenching down, Connor began to shudder, his hips jerking and his hard cock starting to twitch. "Hank, I'm- I'm going to-"

"Yeah," said Hank. "Do it, Connor. Come for me."

Connor did, spilling out warm ejaculate, or something chemically similar anyway. Hank continued to piston into him, grunting with each thrust. Connor opened his eyes halfway and gave Hank a crooked smile.

"Come on," he whispered, and lifted a hand to run it down Hank's chest, over his nipples and through the hair that grew there. "You too."

Arousal level 98% - 99% - Hank gave one more thrust and froze, his eyes closed and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Connor felt the warm and sticky substance spurting into him and initiated the routines that would internally absorb, clean and sterilize the area once Hank pulled out.

The man did just that a moment later, toppling over on his side with a faint wheeze. "Oh my god, Connor," he said.

Connor felt himself smiling, a real, wide smile. "That was fun," he said, tugging Hank to come lie next to him properly. Hank groaned, but let himself be shifted.

"Was it?" he asked after a moment. "Was it fun for you?" He blinked open heavy eyelids.

"I think we should do it like that from now on," said Connor firmly.

Hank made a faint sound and closed his eyes again. "Maybe we should save it for special occasions," he said weakly. "I don't think my heart can take it otherwise."

Connor put his hand on Hank's chest over his sternum, feeling and listening to the steady beat. "You have a slight arrhythmia," he said, "But otherwise your heart sounds surprisingly strong, especially considering how poorly you've been treating it for the past several years."

Hank folded his hand over Connor's. "You'll just have to take better care of it than I have," he murmured.

It took a moment for Connor to realize that the man was speaking metaphorically rather than literally, and another moment for him to process the swell of emotion that triggered. He might not be able to feel sexual pleasure, but he could feel love.

"I will," he whispered. "For as long as you'll let me, Hank. I will."

Hank's hand tightened on his own, then gradually loosened as exhaustion overwhelmed him at last. He would sleep deeply tonight, hopefully without nightmares. Connor adjusted their positions slightly and drew the blanket over them. With the low light receptors in his eyes turned up to maximum sensitivity, he prepared to watch over his lover until it was time for them both to get up and go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day #2! How long will I be able to keep it going, I wonder?
> 
> Also, WHY is everything I'm writing ending on a sappy note these days?
> 
> BTW, I'm at [tumblr](http://glymr.tumblr.com/) off and on. Feel free to ping me there and say hello. :)


End file.
